Akatsuki Punya Warung (Chapter 4)
by ChocolatosLezatos
Summary: Setelah Kisame gagal, Hidan dapet giliran (-?-) jaga warung.. Gimana akhirnya? bakalan rugi ato untung? Di FanFic ini Author ke abisan ide (-") Jadi pasti akhirnya gaje, abal, sama gak mungkin terjadi..


**Akatsuki Punya Warung! (Chapter 4)**

Terdengarlah suara ngorok yang keras dari dalem warung Akatsuki..  
Hidan: "Hah? Suara apaan sih tuh? Ganggu orang lagi ritual aja!"  
Kakuzu: "Au nih! Tuh kan! Gua lupa tadi udah nyampe mana?!" (ngitung uang)  
Konan: "Kok suaranya kayak berasal dari warung kita ya?"  
Tobii: "Ja..jangan2 itu hantu Konan-senpai…" (hantu ngorok?)  
Konan: "Kita liat aja!"  
Semua: "Oke!"  
#semua nya pun kembali ke warung akatsuki itu, dan ternyataa..#  
Konan: "KISAMEEE! LU KENAPA TIDURRR?"  
Kisame: "Hng? Hah? Gue dimana? Ada apaan?"  
Konan: "Kisame…."  
Kisame pun langsung berdiri bulu kuduk nya karna mendapat Angpao yang berupa deathglare dari semua member akatsuki kecuali dari deidara yang lagi asik ngecat.. (lah… emang ikan hiu punya bulu kuduk? OAO". Kisame: "Kan gua ini hiu spesial Thor..")  
#BRAK BRUK GGYAAA! Meong!# (hah? Kok ada suara kucing? OAO")  
-Kisame babak belur seketika-  
Konan: "Ngeh! Gila! Gak ada yang bener nih! Coba sekarang lu yang jaga Dan! (Hidan)"  
Hidan: "Hah? Gue mau ritual!"  
Konan: "Cepet laksanain ato gua ancurin sabit lu nih!" (sambil megang sabit hidan yang entah dapet dari mana)  
Hidan: "Hah? Sabit gue kenapa bisa ada di sono?"  
Konan: "Cepet lakuin ato…"  
Hidan: "I..Iya boss Konan!"  
Akhirnya si Orang Alim agama sesat ini pun dapet giliran untuk jaga warung…  
-Ketika Hidan jaga warung-  
Pembeli: "Beli…."  
Hidan: "Diem! Gua lagi ritual nih!"  
Pembeli: "Tapi saya mau beli mas.."  
Hidan: "Mas.. Mas.. emangnya gua ikan Mas? Ganggu orang lagi Ritual aja lu!"  
Pembeli: "Tapi kan saya mau beli…"  
Hidan: "Emangnya mo beli paan sih?"  
Pembeli: "Sedikit kok mas.."  
Hidan: "Gue bilang jangan panggil gua Mas! Sedikit? Emang mo beli apa?"  
Pembeli: "Beli Tomat 10Kg (gila! Mo buat apaan nih?), Timun 10 Kg, Telor 1 ton ( Waw! Nih orang gila belanja makanan mentah!), Kangkung 50 Kg, Garem 10 bungkus, Gula 10 bungkus, Mie dua kardus, Aqua 10 kardus, Kentang 25 Kg, beras 2 karung, Chiki nya cukup 500 biji, Permen lolipopnya beli 50 Kantong, Terus beli ikan, udang, cumi2 (hah? Emangnya warung seafood?), dan Bla..bla.. bla.." (Author males nulis)  
Hidan: "Hah? Ba.. banyak Banget!"  
Pembeli: "Oh.. Mau diulang? Beli Tomat 10Kg, Timun 10 Kg, Telor 1 ton…" (langsung kepotong sama omongan Hidan)  
Hidan: "Eh… Gak usah kok! Ini nih, udah ada semua!" (kata hidan sambil nunjukin belanjaan yang bejibun)  
Pembeli: "Wah.. cepet banget! Berapa totalnya nih?"  
Hidan: "Eh… sebentar dulu…" (ngitun pake kalkutator)

-15 menit kemudian-

.

.

.

-45 menit kemudian-

.

.

.

-1 jam kemudian-

Pembeli: "Woy Mas! Udah belom sih? Lama benget!"  
Hidan: "Gua bilang jangan panggil gua Mas! Sebentar dong ini juga tinggal dikaliin 50!"  
Pembeli: "Oke…"  
.

.

.

Hidan: "Totalnya 500 juta ribu Ryo!"

Pembeli: "Oh.. kok murah banget ya Mas? Biasanya saya kalo beli sampe 8 miliar.. (buset dah! OAO") Saya gak bawa uang kecil nih, saya bayar 8 miliar aja ya mas! Ambil aja kembaliannya! Makasih ya Mas!" (sambil ngasihin satu koper uang seratus ribuan Ryo)  
#Hidan jawsdrop 150 cm# (kerennn.. Rekor baruu..)

-di Markas Akatsuki-  
Konan: "Hmm.. Kira2 gimana si hidan ya?"  
Pein: "Paling2 ritual!"  
Konan: "Kita liat yok!"  
Semua: "Hah? Lagi?"  
Tapi pas semua member akatsuki mau berdiri, tiba2…  
#BRAKKK#  
Konan: "Hah? Apaan tuh?"  
Hidan: "Ini gua! Oy bantuin dong! Berat neh! Sambil ngebawa koper yang isinya uang semua.."  
Konan: "Hah? Apaan tuh? "  
Hidan: "Ini Uang.." (sambil bersusah payah narik koper itu)  
Semua: "HAHHH? UANGGG?"  
si Kakuzu langsung di kirim ke Mangekyou Itachi..  
Konan: "Gi..gila! lu dapet uang nih darimana?" (sambil ngebuka Koper itu)  
Hidan: "Tadi pas gua lagi ritual, ada orang yang beli Beli Tomat 10Kg, Timun 10 Kg, Telor 1 ton, Kangkung 50 Kg, Garem 10 bungkus, Gula 10 bungkus, Mie dua kardus, Aqua 10 kardus, Kentang 25 Kg, beras 2 karung, Chiki nya cukup 500 biji, Permen lolipopnya beli 50 Kantong, Terus beli ikan, udang, cumi2, dll…"  
Konan: "Hah? Banyak Banget! Tapi kan pasti harganya gak nyampe segini! Orang gua beli semua nya aja totalnya cuman 500 juta Ryo!"

Hidan: "Nah.. Itu dia.. Harga semua barang yang dia beli 500 juta Ryo, tadi kata dia kalo dia biasanya belanja ampe 8 miliar, trus dia gak bawa uang kecil, akhirnya dia ngasih semua uang ini ke Gue.. Keren kan?" (ucap Hidan panjang lebar)  
Semua member akatsuki cuman bisa Jawsdrop 195 cm (waw! Ngalahin rekor hidan!)  
Konan: "Jadi kita gak usah jualan lagi!"  
Hidan: "Ya iyalah! Emang mo jualan apa? Orang belanjaan nya abis diborong semua sama orang tadi!"  
Semua: "Ohhh.. =w=" (inner: "MERDEKA!")  
Kakuzu: "Akhirnya gua bisa nyantai ngitung uang lagi.." (baru balik dari mangekyou itachi)  
Itachi: "Akhirnya gua bisa makan dango lagi.."  
Zetsu: "Akhirnya gua bisa fotosintesis dengan tenang lagi…"  
Tobii: "Tobii mau lolipop! .w"  
Hidan: "Gak bisa Tob, lolipopnya kan udah diborong.."  
Tobii: "Hah? Pelanggan nya jahat! Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
Deidara: "Ah… berisik lu Tob!"  
Tobii: : "Huweeeeee…"  
Konan: "Oy! Diem.. mendingan kita pikirin dipake buat apa nih uang!" (halah.. kalo Auhtor sih bakalan beli mobil, motor, tab, iPhone, android, dll… Readers: "Authornya Matre -_-")  
Hidan: "Gua mo bikin kuil!"  
Sasori: "Toko boneka!"  
Deidara: "Pameran seni lah!"  
Tobii: "Toko lolipop dan permen!"  
Pein: " Toko jual piercing baru!"  
Zetsu: "Toko Tanaman!"  
Itachi: "Toko dango mang Itachi!"  
Kisame: "yang keren itu tempat mancing!"  
Kakuzu: "Kita bikin bank aja!"  
#GYA.. WRAUU..GRRRR..meong!# (suara akatsuki pada berantem demi dapet uang itu.. tapi..)  
#SRUK#  
gerombolan akatsuki itu gak sengaja nendang koper yang berisi uang itu jatoh ke dalam jurang yg dalem nya ampe 10.582 Km (waw! Lebih tinggi dari gunung everest! OAO")  
.

.

.

1 menit

.

.

.

2 menit

.

.

.

3 menit..

Semua: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UANG NYA MASUK KE JURANG!"

Konan: "Apa? Ini semua gara2 lu semua nih! Kita jadi gak punya uang! Udah capek2 beli bahan ke pasar!" konan marah tingkat besar sehingga semua member akatsuki (kecuali konan pastinya..) dapet hukuman.. yaitu…  
Pein disuruh nyuci piring yang setinggi gunung sampe dia mati, Hidan disuruh nyari kayu bakar pake sabitnya setiap hari, Kakuzu disuruh belanja buat makan malem dan harus mewah setiap pagi, siang dan malem, Deidara disuruh ngejual seluruh tanah liat nya sampe nyampe 4miliar, sasori juga disuruh ngejual semua barbienya sampe 4 miliar, sedangkan Zetsu disuruh untuk ngejual venus flytrap nya.. sedangkan Tobii? Dia disuruh ngebersihin rumah beserta toilet2 nya setiap hari.. (Tobii: "Huweeeeee.. Auhtor jahat! Masa tobii disuruh ngebersihin rumah sama toilet2 nya! HuwEeeeee!")

-THE END-

AUhtor: "Nah.. gimana? Abal and gajebo kan? Apalagi akhirnya.. gak nyambung banget kan? =w= Maap aja ya Author gak ngasih asuransi kesehatan bagi para readers yang sekarat gara2 nih fanfic.. Tapi tolong Review yaa w! Arigato Minnaaaa! Hidan dan Yahiko selalu dihatimu!


End file.
